Pokeology Book Two
by Dragonrider10
Summary: Book Two of the Three Part Pokeology Series. Ben and co. are now on Vice Versa, home planet of Pokemon. Ben learns more about his true origin and new dangers are hiding in the shadows, waiting to strike.
1. Prolog

Pokeology Book Two

Epilog

Disclaimers: T-Force belongs to Stinkfly3 and I do not own Ben Ten or Total Drama Island.

_Its been two weeks since me and team left Earth for Vice Versa, home world of Pokemon, with T-Force. After learning about how my biological father is the Legendary Pokemon Arceus, and how we are now staying at T-Force Vice Versa base, I hope, I just hope… I can met my father… and learn more about who I truly am…_

[Location: T-Force Vice Versa Base]

T-Force's Vice Versa base was much larger then their Earth base. It reminded Ben of a roman villa, complete with a mess hall, bath house, and library. It was set on the cliffs of a rocky outcropping that overlooked a beautiful crescent moon shaped bay that contained crystal clear blue waters and reefs.

Speaking of which, Ben Tennyson was currently in the library, scanning his eye over a few leather-bound books before he found the one he was looking for. He reached for it as he then walked over towards the table in the room.

[Recommended Background Music: The Dragon Book by John Powell]

He wiped off some dust on the book, as it was very old. It was leather bound with gilded silver detailing. On the cover it had the etchings of all the currently known Legendary Pokemon in the center. In Pokemon footprint runes, it read " The Book of Legends" and Ben began to skim through the pages of it, searching for something.

He then stopped at one page, the page he was looking for:

"Arceus, creator of Earth and the human race. One of the most powerful Legendary Pokemon in existence. It rumored every one hundred years it attempst to impregnant a human female that will bear him an heir. None of his previous heirs have survived from birth, either still born or killed upon moment of being born. It is unwise to anger this Pokemon or deceive for he has a sharp memory and will hunt you down. He resides in The Hall of Origins. Only the heir of Arceus is allowed to enter this sacred sight. Those who attempt to defile this site or capture Arceus are often missing soon afterword.. Do not challenge this Pokemon, as it is considered suicidal to do so. However, he rewards those who protect this planet and treat it kindness with plentiful resources and good fortune and in turn protects them." Ben read from the "The Book of Legends". " In ancient times people would hold ceremonies honoring this god Pokemon to bring forth good harvests and a year without conflict. At the same time they hoped for an heir of his to be born in their tribe that will bring protection and unit the warring kingdoms of old." Ben read further.

He looked out the window of the library, across the bay, to see the Hall of Origins draped in mist, as great black storm clouds billowed and hid the temple from prying eyes across the bay. Thunder rolled and lightning roared as if protecting the Hall of Origins like a mighty guardian. Several Murkcrow cawed in fright as a massive lightning bolt struck near the entrance of the temple, as they flew for cover. Rain began to pour like hail stones as they pelted the stone walkway.

"Ben, I made you a berry smoothie...what are you reading?' Julie asked as she walked over towards her boyfriend, holding a glass cup filled with a blue-colored liquid. Hearing her voice, Ben looked up at her as he explained " I'm reading a book..." "You reading? The last time I saw you read anything was a magazine article about that young actress you were dating once your identity was revealed." Julie said with a smirk as Ben glared up at her. " Hey I was under pressure! Plus she really wasn't my type after I thought about it." Ben responded as Julie sniggered a bit. "Anyway, what are you reading Ben?" Julie asked as she pointed to The Book of Legends. " I was doing some research on my father Arceus...During our stay here on Vice Versa, I plan to travel to The Hall of Origins. .."

Julie looked at him in shock, her eyes widening at what he said. " Ben, you know that only..."

" I am his son, Am I not? So that means I am allowed into his temple." Ben reminded his girlfriend.

" You know how I feel about you going on solo missions, I get worried sick half of the time..." Julie said with a worried tone.

" I know Julie, I know." Ben said as he wrapped an arm around Julie to reassure her.

" You two better get some rest, we're meeting Queen Samantha tomorrow at the Royal Chu Palace. And CCSS plans to do an interview with you Ben." Field the Torterra said to the hero.

" CCSS?" Who are they?" Ben asked Field, curiosity peaked.

" CCSS is a news organization here on Vice Versa that delivers the daily news and updates of stories the Pokemon here are into." Field explained.

" Anyway, you two should go to your sleeping quarters soon, we have a busy day ahead of ourselves tomorrow. " Field reminded the couple as he lumbered down the hallway towards his and the rest of his team's sleeping quarters. Ben looked back out the window, seeing that the sun had already set below the horizon and the current of nightfall had already fallen, the sky glittering with the light of billions of stars, the sky being reflected in the bay's waters. That view was soon shrouded by the storm clouds as the violent tempest headed towards the other side of the coast.

"That storm out there looks real nasty." Julie commented as she shivered as a cold gust of wind swept through the base. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." Ben said with a grin as Julie rolled her eyes and mumbled something about men as the couple walked down towards there quarters for the night, unaware of the storm's warning message as thunder rolled, the faint sounds of battle could be heard if one listened hard enough...


	2. Chapter 1: Ghosts of the Past Part 1

Pokeology Book Two: Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ghosts of the Past Part 1

[Recommended Background Music: Main Title-Young Peter by James Horner]

[Start of Dream]

Bellwood, 15 years ago was very different…than today.

A normal coastal American town…

Its currently nighttime, the sun has just set.

We then see a backyard with a young five year old boy with a red cape on wrapped around his neck, arms spread out like an airplane as he pretended to save a miniature Bellwood made of toilet paper rolls and tissue boxes from an alien invasion.

" I'm a superhero!" the young Ben Tennyson shouted with glee as he then stopped, a voice catching his interest.

"Tennyson…" the voice sounded masculian coming from the bushes in the furthest part of the backyard.

"Hello?" Ben asked, stepping slowly towards the source of the voice.

"Closer…" The voice said again. Two red eyes then gleamed from the darkness, frightening him as he letted out a piercing scream for his mother.

"Ben!" Sandra shouted as she saw the eyes and her son scream in fear as she picked him up and hurried inside the house, the shadowy figure leaping at them from the bushes, its form canine-like. She slammed the door on it, hearing it yelp in pain as she opened the basement door, still holding Ben close to her.

"Sandra!" Carl Tennyson shouted with worry as he rushed down stairs, carrying a bazooka weapon his grandfather hid in the attic.

"Its back…" Sandra said, shaken as Ben saw the creature again, growling at them as Ben's father fired the bazooka, the blast shattering the front bay window and striking the creature.

The creature howled in anger as it blew fire from its snout before retreating down the darkened street.

"We need to call Grandpa Max…" Carl said to his wife.

[End of Dream]

[Current day, Vice Versa. Early morning.]

Ben woke with a jolt as he sat up, shivering as if a cold breeze blew past. That particular night terror always gave him the creeps. Those gleaming red eyes stairing at him from the darkness…. He wasn't wearing his black shirt, but he was wearing a pair of green and black sleeping shorts, legs hanging over the side as he noticed how much he was sweating.

" What was that…" Ben mumbled to himself, trying to figure out what kind of creature was about to kill him in his nightmare.

He then looked over at Julie, smiling a little to see that she was fast asleep, with little Ship curled up at the foot of her cot. Ben then stood up as he glanced outside the small port-hole styled window. The first few rays of morning light were just begin to grace the land.

He then remembered what day it was he grabbed his towel that was resting on a small trunk near his bed and headed towards the bath-house to freshen up, along with his black shirt and blue jeans.

_Today is when I get to meet Queen Samantha in the Royal Chu Castle. Field mentioned to me that she has met Arceus long ago in the past. I hope she could shed some light on who he was. _Ben pondered as he entered the bath house.

[Later that morning. T-Force base Mess Hall]

" Has anyone seen Ben? He wasn't in our quarters this morning when I woke up." Julie said with a worried tone as she finished up her breakfast which consisted of oatmeal.

" I saw him head towards the bath house this morning. He could probably be training with Cody." Field said with a shrug.

Gwen Tennyson and Noah were currently at a different table, discussing Pokemon culture and history. Gwen was really interested by the culture of the Pokemon, a mixture of British royalty with American democracy thrown in. At the lower levels of Government, the Pokemon vote but the higher levels of government are filled by royality or nobility.

[ Recommened Background Music: Playing Basketball by James Horner]

Outside, Ben and Cody were training. Cody had set up a small soccer field, and knowing this was Ben's favorite sport, he thought it was perfect to train Ben on outmaneuvering enemy attack and increasing his speed a bit.

"High Jump Kick!" Ben shouted as he charged at the soccer ball, his speed picking up as he aimed his right foot to kick the ball, power and energy flowing as he slammed his foot and the ball suddenly slipped from under him as Cody kicked the ball from under him. " Ow!" Ben growled as he fell, taking some damage from the move since he missed, falling face flat as he heard Kevin burst into laughter from the sidelines.

"Oh yeah, Ben, make sure you don't get tackled by other opponents in case it's a triple battle." Cody said as he bounced the ball on his left knee, grinning a bit.

"What do you-? AH!" Ben yelped as Gust landed on him, knocking him over, the Starraptor grinning a bit as he and Cody began laughing. Ben stuck his tongue out as he pulled himself together and brushed off some dirt from his green jacket after pushing the Starraptor off of him.

" Alright you three, fun time is over. Go inside and clean yourselves up. I don't think you would want to present yourselves to Queen Samantha looking like you had just faced off a pack of Hounddooms. " Nala addressed the small group of young adults.

Ben nodded to the Luxuary as he headed inside to get ready for the moment that took a full two weeks for Field to arrange.


	3. Chapter 1: Ghosts of the Past Part 2

Pokeology Book Two

Chapter 1 Ghosts of the Past Part 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon or Ben Ten, but I do own Oceanus. T-Force belongs to Stinkfly3.

[Outside The Royal Chu Palace, at the draw bridge.]

[Recommended Background Music: Vuelie ( ) by Frode Fjellheim and Christophe Beck]

" This place is…amazing." Ben gaped as he and his extended team approached The Royal Chu Castle. The curtain walls were around one hundred feet in height. They were a dark grey color, obviously made of a very durable stone. The battlements were paced every ten feet from one another on the exterior defense wall. The battlements had arrow slots in them to allow the defenders of the castle to take aim and fire at approaching enemies. Raised round walkways that were protected adorned the top of the battlements, so soldiers could move around with ease. Defensive wooden strutctures were also seen on the defense walls, these were called hourdes. Under the protusions of various structures machicolations were visible, which were a floor opening between the supporting corbels of a battlement that allowed the defenders to drop stones and other projectiles to be dropped on attackers.

" Who goes there!" A thick Scottish accented voice bellowed from the other side of the drawbridge, startling Ben and T-Force. " Field, I'll let you handle this." Nala said as she backed down, letting Field take command again.

{Confessional}

Field: " Okay, let me explain this. Me and Nala had a bet to see who was the better commander. And after seeing how well she preformed, I am definitely making her my second in command!"

{End Confession}

" It is I, Field the Torterra, leader of T-Force. I bear a Writ of Invitation from Queen Samantha to hold audience with the fair queen." Field stated true. A brief silence followed, tension forming in the air before the Scottish accented voice boomed again " I can sense you speak with truth and honor, Field, Leader of T-Force. And you bear a Writ of Invitation from my lady Queen Samantha. You also have in your company the Son of Arceus and the Son of Groudon. You past muster. Men, lower the drawbridge!"

" Attention! Drawbridge lowering!" Another male voice shouted as the pulleys and chains began to grind and move as the massive drawbridge lowered before touching earth with a loud thud, the shockwaves startling Ben.

Once the dust settled, Ben noticed a powerful looking water type Pokemon standing tall and proud at the entrance to the castle. It was a quadruped blue, sea-lion like Pokemon. Long, white whiskers extended from his snout and head, and he had a red nose and eyes. On the back of his head was a large, rounded beige helmet-like shell with spikes and a spear-like, pointed protrusion in the front. A dull bluish grey seashell-like carapace covered his underbelly, and its limbs were covered with beige, sectioned bracer-like coverings, that appeared to be comprised of seashells. The forelimb's bracers are actually swords the Pokemon could remove and use in battle called seamitars. The lower segments of the bracers are the scabbards for the two swords, and the upper segment and spike make up the seamitar and its handle. The Pokemon possessed three black digits on each limb, and a fin-like, splayed tail with the innermost section being beige.

" I am Oceanus, named after the Greek titan of the sea. I am the Chief Warrior Samurott that leads the Queens defenders and trains new warriors and gatekeepers." The Samurott explained to Ben and his friends. " Come, the Queen is waiting in the great hall of this mighty fortress. She is excited to meet the Sons of the two Legendary Pokemon. " Oceanus explained as he led the group through the castle courtyard, which was filled with Pokemon bustling about. A few stopped to look at Ben and Cody, sensing an aura of importance radiating from the two humans.

Once they were inside, Ben was stunned by the sheer beauty and almost intimdating presence that castle radiated. Ben noticed various statues of past Raichu rulers with small atone markers, indicating the rulers name, date of birth, accomplisments, and date of death. In between the statues were beautiful tapestries telling the complex and sometimes violent history of the Royal Chu bloodline. One tapestrie caught Ben's interest right away:

It showed a notched left-ear Pichu standing on a small platform outside a temple with the Pokemon Arceus standing behind it. Near the top of the taspestry showed space with the planets Earth and Vice Versa, and below the two Pokemon the beautiful Jewel of Life. A small stone marker read " Princess Samantha befriending the Lord of Creation: Arceus. Proctor of Earth and Humanity."

Ben then noticed the sound of small footfalls heading towards their way from the opposite end of the Great Hall of Rulers, and how Oceanus became attentive as he then proclaimed " Ladies and Lords," he spoke of the humans and T-Force, " with great honor and esteem may I present our fair ruler Queen Samantha, the Raichu Queen of Vice Versa who rules with justice and righteousness."

Oceanus then bowed when the Queen herself appeared before them, as did Ben and the other members of his party. She was wearing a black velvet choker that was two inches in width, and it had a piece of a Thunderstone inlaid in a sterling silver pendant. Ben noticed how Queen's Samantha's left ear was notched. But he will ask questions later.

" Welcome, Son of Arceus and Son of Groudon to my home. I am honored to hold audience with such power individuals such as you." Queen Samantha said as she bowed before the two Sons of Legends. "And what are we, chopped liver?" Kevin said with a frown as he winced when Gwen elbowed him in the gut. " Kevin, don't start an intergalactic crisis." Gwen whispered to her boyfriend with a disapproving tone.

" It is an honor to meet you as well Queen Samantha." Cody said with respect. " I am sure you met my Chief Guard Oceanus. He might seem a bit, old fashioned at first, but you'll get used to it. His trainer was very honorable back on Earth and she allowed him to choose how he wanted to live the rest of his life, so he decided to come back to Vice Versa to train a new generation of defenders and warriors." The Queen explained.

Sometime later, Queen Samantha was giving a tour of her castle to the humans before entering a corridor lined with yellow topaz flooring and onyx stone work pillars. On each side of the hall were statues of all the Legendary Pokemon in existence. " This is the chamber of the Legendaries. We guard ancient artifacts connected to these power Pokemon." Queen Samantha explained. Upon those words, the mighty doors creaked and groaned as they opened, revealing a round chamber with pedalstools in a circle formation. The room was topped off with a stained glass dome that allowed natural light to flood in. "The stone pillars seen first contain the Life Orb, held by Rayquaza, the Pokemon God of the Sky,and the Red Orb, said to be able to control The Pokemon Goddess of the sea, Kyogre.." Queen Samantha explained.

The group failed to notice the two orbs that were held by the Dragons of Time and Space, Dialga and Palkia, glowing and pulsing softly with light, sending a signal out to their respective owners, and as a cry for help…


	4. Chapter 1: Ghosts of the Past Final Part

Pokeology Book Two

Chapter 1 Ghosts of the Pasts Final Part

It was about an hour after Ben and his extended crew had visited Queen Samanth. He was currently exploring Treasure Town, a lively trading center that contained many shops, services, even a small bar that offered drinks made from various berries and fruit. Julie was currently looking over some handmade jewelry, Noah was looking at some old manuscripts, Bridgette and Gwen were just relaxing on a nearby log in the center of town, while Noah was talking to some town Pokemon.

Ben then was approached by a small, ferret-like Pokemon called Zigzagoon. " Hi, Ben. I work for a local show called CCSS, a news broadcast system. Field had told me about you visiting our homeworld, and had arranged an exclusive interview with our host." Zigzagoon explained.

As Zigzagoon led Ben towards CCSS'S studio, Field was explaining where Ben was going with Zigzagoon to the rest of the team. He led the group to the local bar, Spinda's Juice Bar, where a t.v. was set up.

As Ben was lead into the studio, Zigzagoon stopped for a moment. "This is what you'll be expecting," Zigzagoon explained. "The host, Cranidos, will ask you some questions, then the statistics expert, Porygon2, will show the viewers the percentage of Pokémon who trust you, then I, as the history explainer, describe the events that led to you coming to Vice Versa thanks to your friends, then the co-host, Vileplume, will read to you viewer questions, then it'll end with Sealeo with the Question of the Week. Any questions?" Zigzagoon asked Ben.

" I think I got this." Ben said with a confident smile, nodding towards the ferret-like Pokemon. " Alright then." Zigzagoon said to the hero.

After the opening sequence, the show began. "Hello, and welcome to a special episode of CCSS!" Cranidos announced to the audiance. "Instead of talking about our usual topics, we have a very special guest. Now, I'm sure you've all heard of a rumor about a human who is the Son of Arceus on our home planet."

"Oh, yes we have!" Sealeo happily replied.

"I'm sure that rumor is very true," Porygon2 responded.

"Well, you couldn't be more right, Porygon2!" Cranidos said, heading over to the interview room. "And here's the human himself, Ben Tennyson!"

The interview room was set up like a morning talk show, camera set up to record the interview between Ben and Cranidos. Ben gave another confident smile as he waved to the audience.

"So Ben," Cranidos asked. "Have you heard of Pokémon before you came to Vice Versa?"

" When I was younger, my mom would tell me stories of the Legendary Pokemon. " Ben explained.

"I see," Cranidos replied. "When exactly did you meet T-Force?"

" I met T-Force a few weeks ago back on Earth. They have been helping me train and learn how to control armor I can summon now. " Ben explained.

"Well, Porygon2," Cranidos asked his fellow co-worker. "Does the Son of Arceus have a lot of supporters at the moment?"

"Actually," Porygon2 replied. "Only 24.9% support Ben, mostly from Treasure Town. The rest of the 75.1% still don't trust him. Zigzagoon, care to explain his background story?"

"Gladly," Zigzagoon answered. Zigzagoon explained the events on Earth, from Ben finding out he was the Son of Arceus, to Albedo somehow obtaining the Dark Stone, to currently being on Vice Versa and just recently having an audience with Queen Samantha.

"Thanks for answering the viewer questions," Vileplume replied. "Now let's go over to Sealeo!"

"Thank you, Vileplume," Sealeo said. "Here's the show's Question Of The Week: " Do you think Ben really is the Son of Arceus? Send us you answer and come back next week to see your answers read on TV!"

Once the interview was finished, Ben was lead by Zigzagoon outside, where he had push and shove his way through a swarm of town Pokemon, who wanted to ask their own questions and the like.

Just as Ben and the others were heading back towards T-Force's base, a sudden burst of energy swept the hero and the group off of their feet., the sudden blast of window was then accompanied by a large, bluish green colored portal that appeared in the sky as a loud roar was heard. The creature was surrounded by dust and debris, before crashing into the ground several yards in front of Ben.

" Is everyone alright?!" Ben shouted out to his team as he got up, brushing off dirt as he heard some groans coming from the large dog pile. " Field, your crushing me!" Nala spat as she tried to push Field off her. Gust was hanging onto a tree branch in a nearby tree. Gnaw and Warroir were stuck in some bushes while Lucky was tyring to get off of her back, rolling around like a beetle.

As Kevin and the other human team members tried to help their Pokemon friends up onto their feet, Ben approached the strange, dragon-like Pokemon that crashed from the sky:

It was a dark blue sauropod-like Pokémon with some gray metallic portions, such as its chestplate, which had a diamond in the center. It also had various light blue stripes. It had a fin-like structure on its back and a crest on its head, resembling a dinosaur. The Pokemon also had two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, three spines on the back of its neck, long claws, and a short tail.

Ben cautiously approached the new Pokemon, both awed and frightened. Ben gasped in shock when the Pokemon reared its head and roared loudly at the hero. "Ben!" Julie cried out when she saw Ben stumble and fall when trying to get away. Cody rushed over as he stood next to Ben, ready to activate his armor as the Pokemon unleashed a roar that was out of this world.

" No way… that's the Pokemon that controls time…Dialga!" Noah exclaimed in shock.

At that moment, Diagla opened his mouth as a bluish colored light began to glow, as a blue energy ball of aura power began to form and fired it. Ben was just about to run but he heard Julie fall, just as the Aura Sphere attack was about to hit her.

" Julie!" Ben cried out, as he swiftly stood in front of her, activating his Ultimatrix. The green flash of light was gone just as fast as a rock-like alien stood in front of Julie. " Diamonhead!" Ben shouted out at he then swiftly used the move Detect, creating a shield of light that blocked Dialga's Aura Sphere.

Dialga widen his crimson red eyes in shock when he saw Ben transform into Diamondhead and use the move. He only felt more threatened as he hissed at Ben, who stood in front of Julie, his eyes narrowed as he stood in a protective stance. Cody rushed over to Julie, helping her up as he noticed Dialga was injured. The time Pokemon had cuts and bruises across his body, along with a nasty wound on his left side.

" Uncle Dialga, what happened to you?" Cody asked Dialga, concerned. Dialga tried to get up but fell back to the ground, growling in pain. " I encountered my rival and brother, Palkia, in my dimension again. However, he would not reason at all, like he was being controlled. He also looked like he was changing color, half of his body was already a combination of black and purple markings. And there was this squid-like creature burrowing into the back of his neck, right at his spinal cord." Dialga then growled in pain as his wound flared up.

" Wait a minute, that sounds like an Xenosite! The Highbreed used those to turn humans in DNAliens! How did one of them wind up on Palkia?!" Diamonhead exclaimed in surprise.

" I can answer that Ben." A voice sounded to the group as Queen Samantha appeared before them, with Oceanus by her side. " Many years ago, when I was just pronounced Queen of Vice Versa, the Highbreed's campaign had reached Vice Versa. Pokemon were being transformed into mutated creatures. I order my soldiers to unleash a virus known as Pokerus, think a combination of flu and a chicken pox virus mixed together, upon the attacking Highbreed warship. Due them not having much immunity, a great deal of them perished on this planet. The survivors were driven by rage and vengeance, but they have never returned to this world." Queen Samantha explained.

" No wonder the Highbreed were so hell-bent." Kevin muttered under his breath, and for once, Gwen agreed with him.

" Then that means some Xenosites were left behind, and Palkia is being affected by one right now…." Ben realized.

[Spacial Rift]

In the depths of a nebula, filled with dust and stars, lied the Pokemon God of Space, Palkia.

However, something was very, very, wrong…

Massive amounts of dark matter were being expelled from his body, his coloration was off. What should normally be a pale purple was a pitch black, his lavender markings a crimson red.

He leted out a thunderous roar as everything blacked out.

He was no longer Palkia…

He was…

Primal Palkia!


End file.
